


I Need To Know Your Alright

by ZombieSpacePirate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSpacePirate/pseuds/ZombieSpacePirate
Summary: Kanan lays sleepless the night after he's rescued from the star destroyer. He thinks about Ezra, how one day he might lose this precious someone to the dark side once again. He will try in anyway to protect him but he happens to be a little late...





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> There is no edit's, this was written back in 2015, a few months after I first started writing on FanFiction. So it might sound weird.

Kanan POV

I couldn't take it anymore. It only been two days since I was rescued but I still had nightmares.

I know I'm safe but it doesn't feel like it. It feels like I'm trapped in the words of my master.

Run

Trapped in that one word.

I got up from my bed and went to the kitchen for some water. As I exit my room I look next to mine and see Zeb's and Ezra room. (A/N: I think that's right)

Without noticing I was standing in front of the door. Sign. I pressed the button and the door open. I just stood there looking at my padawan. Then I manage to take a step forward and another step until I was right next to Ezra. I look at his peaceful face. But it didn't seem to be with the twin scars he got from the battle on the star destroyer. I gently put my hand his scars making him wince a bit.

"I'm so sorry Ezra" I said not knowing I was speaking normally

But it didn't seem to bother any of them

I picked him up bridal style trying not to wake him and brought him to my room.

Zeb POV

I woke up to the sound of footsteps in the room. At first I thought it was the kid but the footsteps were louder. It was Kanan. I was waiting to see if he needed something. Nothing.

I decided to try to go back to sleep until I heard Kanan say "I'm so sorry Ezra"

I turn around in my bunk in time to see Kanan holding Ezra and walking out the door. I grabbed my communicator and contacted Hera.

I know I could just knock o her door but this was secret more then likely.

"Hera you there?" I said

There was nothing.

"Hera wake up."

After a few seconds I heard mumbling come through "What is it Zeb." She said in a demanding way. She was not happy be waken up from sleep. At least we have something in common.

"I just saw Kanan leave my room with Ezra."

"Well did you think they went to train early or something"

"Yea but Ezra was still asleep when Kanan picked him up and he said sorry to Ezra for something."

"What?"

"Ezra was aslee-"

"I heard what you said. I meant why did he say sorry?"

"I don't that's why I got you. I thought you would known."

"Meet me in the hall"

"What about Sabine?"

"Wake her up."

"Ok"

I got up and exited my room and went to Sabine. I went in gently shock her awake.

"Hmm...what is it"

"Sabine come on"

"5 more min" she mumbled

"Sabine wake up its about Kanan and Ezra"

She shoot right up.


	2. Are We Ever Safe

Kanan POV

As I exit Ezra and Zeb room I made my way to my room when I felt a tug in the force. I turn and look to see who it was, no one. But it kept tugging me to follow so I did.

I ended up outside but was met with glowing globs.

"Master Yoda..." I whisper

The glowing globs started to move away from the Ghost making me follow.

We ended up in the city at Ezra old home.

Sabine POV

Sabine's Dream

Fire.

The colors of the fire were my least favorite of all as I seen it so much before. Seen it burning my home, others homes and life's. But know I kind of like it. It was so beautiful to see the Star Destroyer blow up.

I look to my right to see Ezra. I couldn't see his face which worried me.

"Ezra?" I ask as I put a hand on his shoulder, then all of a sudden he quickly turns into dust.

"Ezra!"

Another reason why I hated fire.

"Ezra!"

I always lost the ones I loved.

...No Dream...

"Sabine.."

I hear my name and wonder why Zeb would be in my dream, I always dreamed of him either smelling nice or painted pink.

"Sabine!" Oh its real life now

"5 more min" I mumbled

"Wake up it's about Ezra and Kanan" He said a bit annoyed

I shot right up and quickly put on some pants and a better shirt, then heading for the hallway.

Once I opened my door I was met by a half asleep Hera and Zeb.

"Wh-" I was quickly stopped by Hera by her pointing to the cockpit. I nodded and head straight there.

Hera POV

"Now Zeb, care to explain?" I said a bit worry and angry. I may seem nice but not when I'm waken up from my sleep.

"I heard footsteps but they were louder and I could tell it was Kanan and by the smell." He got an weird look from Sabine saying 'what?'

"Then I heard him say 'I'm so sorry Ezra', and after he left I contacted you guys."

I thought for a moment the sign'.

"What is it?" I heard both say.

"When I first met Kanan he keep having nightmares about Order 66 and his old master." I say with a sad expression.

I continue "He might be getting nightmares again after being tortured. But it's mostly about be about Ezra."

"What you mean?" Sabine asked

Kanan didn't tell Zeb and Sabine about what happen on the star destroyer. I'm surprised Chopper haven't told yet.

I take a deep breath and speak "Ezra almost died when he went to rescue Kanan."

"Wh-" I answer there question before they finished speaking.

"Ezra was knocked down to a lower level after getting hit by the Inquisitor lightsaber." I start to tear up

"The drop was steep enough to have killed someone with a head injury or something." A tear left my eye as I smiled. "The force couldn't help but being Ezra he manage to live. I guess all thoes years living on the streets he was immune to death" I smiled a little but it quickly vanished.

I look up and see Sabine staring into space with tears threatening to fall. And I see Zeb staring at me with his tears threatening to fall.

"If the bridge wasn't there then...Ezra wouldn't be...alive" I broke down crying.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see it's Sabine smiling.

"But it was there and that's all that matters." I smiled back "He 's still here"

Kanan's POV

Here I was standing outside of Ezra's old home. I manage to to get without even knowing it.

"Master Yoda...please tell me why this is happening to me, to my crew, to Ezra." I asked

"Question you asked I can not answer which you need to find way yourself and himself do the same."

(A/N: I know I am horrible with the Yoda wording but i could make a right way to say it exactly so sorry)

"What do you mean?"

"Question you asked is already answered, must you be going now before wakes he."

I looked down at Ezra, still sound asleep. He would of woken up when I first picked him up but sending calming waves helped him stay asleep.

"What can I do to protect him?" I don't want him to get hurt anymore. He manage to slip to the dark side with no problem and being how strong he is would make him more stronger the the Sith lord himself. There will be nothing left then.

"Cant protect him. Danger and Happiness comes no matter what. Safe isn't always safe."


	3. Finding You

Kanan POV

"Protect him no. Danger and Happiness comes no matter what. Safe isn't safe."

He left after saying that, leaving me in a horrible state of mind.

I knew what he meant. Safe isn't safe.

No matter how hard I try to protect him he'll never be safe. I could lock him on the Ghost forever and he still wouldn't be safe. He'll never be safe.

I look down to the figure in my arms. He looked so peaceful, so peaceful there in my arms. In the arms that could't protect his master, who can't protect his young padawan. Who can't protect his son...

I drop to my knees and sobbed quietly, hugging the figure in my arms tighter to my chest.

I can't protect him...

Inquisitor POV

I look out the window to see the galaxy. Thinking of what we have done to it and how much better we could make it for the Empire. We already had our answer to that but its been tricky to get. Every time we manage to have him he's manage to escape.

With his street smart and our dumb troopers he has been able too escape with no problem, like he grew up doing it everyday of his life. Maybe he has.

But with his mind and the power of the force he has would be a great addition to us, the dark side. If he does turn to- No. When he does turn to the dark side.

I smile at the thought. When he does become part of the dark side there'll will be no chance of any remaining or any believers of the empire falling left. Gone. Nothing. A better Empire will rise at the time. Everything will be per-

I was stopped from my train of thought when I felt a presence coming from below me. I look out the window to see what planet we were above, my sharp teeth shown as I smiled. We were right above Lothal, home of the both and what seems to be the Ghost crew main place for missions.

I click a button that was on the wall.

"Prepare a ship to head to Lothal. No questions asked" I say.

"Yes sir!" One of them said back

"I'm coming for you Padawan" I look at the planet once more before heading to the ship.

Hera POV

After our little talk we all went to go look for Kanan. Leaving Chopper in charge of the Ghost until we got back.

Zeb wen't East, Sabine went West and I went North. South leads back to the ghost and we all know he ain't there anymore.

Everyone was to check in after checking 3 places. Before we left the Ghost we tried tracking Kanan's and Ezra's communicator but both seem to left them on the Ghost.

"No one at Ezra's tower or the market on this side." Said Zeb

"Same here, no one but random people" said Sabine

"Same, I don't know where else they could be." I ponder my mind to try and see if we missed any places that Kanan might of know of or a safe place for them. Safe place...Ezra's home.

"Everyone head to Ezra's old home." I say as I start running over to where it was.

"You think they're there?" Zeb said.

"I know they're there." I said as I put my communication on my belt and continue running.

Inquisitor POV

We landed on Lothal. Once we got out I made a group of 6 troopers to come with me.

I followed where I felt the presence come from. Even from high above I still know where when on land. And to feel it from that far away means someone new to the force, having problems hiding themselves.

As I made my way I felt the Ghost crew near by. I only felt the pilot, the lasot and the mandalorian. None of the two force users. I could feel worry and anger coming from them.

I changed directions forgetting about the other force user and headed towards the Ghost crew were.

There were at an old abandoned house covered in our symbols and warnings. Today is the day I will have them in my grasp.

Kanan POV

I felt the rest of the crew near by, they figured out where I was. I quickly wipe my tears away and stood up still hugging the figure in my hands. Smiling at the droll escaping his mouth, he's in a deep sleep. Next time I ever try to put him to sleep I'll give him a sleeping pill instead, he's enjoying to much of the force.

I hear a knock and look up to see Hera, Zeb and Sabine all standing there.

"Well hello stranger." Hera said

I smile as they made there way in.

"How you find me?" I asked setting the figure down on the sofa near by.

"We thought of a place you or Ezra thought it was safe. Funny how this was our last pick too." Hera said

My smile broke into a frown causing Hera to grow worry.

"What's wrong Kanan?" She say;s as she walks over to me and places both hands on my shoulder. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I talk to Master Yoda about Ezra, asking how I- how we could protect him. Turns out no matter how hard we try there is no way to protect him." I tried avoiding eye contact but Hera refused it. She grabbed my chin and made me face her.

"What do you mean by protecting Ezra?" She ask searching my eyes

I took a deep breath. "I had a vision a while ago, showing Ezra in trouble or in danger, I don't know I couldn't really tell. But I snapped out of it once I saw him standing over me with a...with a..."I barely could get the words out.

"What Kanan."

I still couldn't speak the words. They were a few words, so easy to say yet it was hard. I grab my lightsaber and show her. She gasped. She got the answer right away, from the way I am right now and giving a hint of the lightsaber she knew.

What I saw was Ezra standing over me with a red lightsaber with his elegant blue eyes turned to yellow. The color of a Sith eye's.

And after the previous event with him almost dying I knew something far worse was coming.

"We have to stay low. and try to stay away from the empire. I fear something worse is coming." I say looking down at the floor.

A explosion came from the door making the whole room get filled with smoke.

"STAY DOWN" I say as I grabbed my lightsaber and connected it together and in lighting it. A figured walked through the smoke and stood in front of me. I saw a red light form to his right. My eye's widen in horror.

"Inquisitor..."


	4. Hello Rebels

Kanan POV

I was able to see the strike of red inglight in the cloud of smoke.

"It seems I have found you rebel scums." I hear his dark and heavy voice speak. As the smoke clears up a little I see him step forward in clear view, storm troopers coming in behind him.

He looks straight at me an smirks. He gets in position to fight.

"Spector 4 get Spector 6 out of here now! Spector 5 and 2 fight off the troopers!" I say as I charge at him.

It was difficult to fight in the small house, not being able to jump back from a jab from him. I needed to get out of here. I needed open space. And the only way to make that happen is to make my own exit.

I jump back or took a large step back you would say to get closer to Sabine.

"Spector 5, I need a miracle!"

"On it Spector 1!" Sabine say's as she runs behind me handing me a miracle in the process as she continues shooting the troopers coming in after the Inquistor.

"Watch out!" I yell to Sabine and any of the crew that may be near as I throw the bomb close but not to close to the inquisitor and storm troopers.

BOOM

I open my eyes ignoring the stinging of my eyes from the smoke. I look to where I threw the bomb to see a big hole instead. I look to the ground near the hole to see the Inquisitor starting to get to his feet, I quickly took that chance to jump out of the hole and making sure I get the attention of the inquisitor.

And the way I got his attention, well covering him in pink paint when I exited the house.

I see him look at himself as he scoffs in disgust and anger as he looks at me. Well at least I got his attention right?

"Agent Kallus go after the rest, bring the boy back alive. For the others...do what you want." He say's as he charges at me.

I feared that Kallus might get them but I knew my crew, they will do anything to protect there own. Just like I did, but I will not leave them this time. I will be there to help even when I can't.

I take position.

And I charge.

Zeb POV

"Spector 4 get Spector 6 out of here now! Spector 5 and 2 fight off the troopers!" I hear Kanan say.

Not wasting time responding I quickly head over to Ezra and pick him up but as I do I head a moan come from him.

Is he in pain? How?

I quickly ignore it for now and start heading towards Hera who was motioning me to follow. I follow her into a room where she puts one of Sabine's bomb on the wall.

"Take cover!" She yells as she hides in the closet while I hided behind a door.

BOOM

I look to where the bomb was and saw a hole. I smile widely as I make an exit out of the house and a dash to the Ghost. I knew Hera would stay behind for a few minutes to get Sabine and Kanan.

As I was running I look down to see the little annoying brother in my arms still asleep but his face in pain?

Why is he in pain?

I look up to see the Ghost in view with the ramp open and that stupid rust bucket just sitting there.

As I enter the Ghost I hear Chopper saying something behind me as he follows.

"Not now Chop, just get this ship moving towards Ezra old home!" I yell at him. He beeps back some noncese but goes and do it. I opened the door to the med-bay and layed Ezra down on one of the beds and do I was going to do everything I could do that I knew, the only probably was, why is he in pain?

"Great..."


End file.
